Miyuki Kiba Training 1
Participants Takeda Inkroe Takeda Miyuki Roleplay Training TakedaInkroe: "Its just like pushing it from your chest.. your core.. to your hand." -I muttered, holding my right hand out palm up in front of her, my left hand slowly dragged down my right arm pressing to the skin and leaving long red lines of pressure down muscle and pale skin.- "Much like the Chakra Flooding technique.." -I rose my head to look at her eyes and nodded, squeezing my left hand around my right wrist as I made sure she paid attention.- "By sending wealths of chakra to the Kiba blades, you feed it chakra.. and.." -I tilted my head, thought about it for a moment.- "The blades turn your chakra into an electrical charge.. the more chakra you send the blades, the more of a charge.. the more visible the lightning becomes on them.. from skitterings of electricity to snapping strands of lightning.." -I lowered my hand from my wrist and held out both hands, palm up.- "So long as both blades are in your hand.. I believe that they accept chakra for energy.. for charge.. but.." -I turned my left, gloved hand over slowly and rerighted my head to look at my hands, near enough seeing the two swords in my own hands as I let the imaginary left blade go.- "No charge can be held when the blades are seperated.." -My eye lost focus for a second or two before my perception of depth reestablished itself on her legs.. remembering that she was there and I was not standing with the blades in my hands. I smiled slightly beneath my bandaged mask.. Samehada was now the one I pledged Chakra to.. and it had been my silent companion for years now.. draining me daily and depleting my chakra system to pitifully low amounts, but it also assisted in stamina training.. increasing my stamina pool.. I licked my lips beneath the tight linen.- "Even someone with no Lightning Nature can provide the Kiba blades with chakra.. and it will make it so.. but.. I don't know how far you can push it.. I never gave the blades more then about.." -I thought.. I did not measure in numbers.. nor feeling.. we would have felt different in it anyway..- "A Brackish Bursting technique worth of chakra to the blades at once.. but.. that C rank amount.. the result was.. impressive.." -I thought back to it now, all that chakra forced into my hands, into the blades and converted into raw energy, raw power.. I had lept just before doing so.. and slided both blades horizontally across my path as I lept.. that brick wall, all twenty feet of it, two feet wide, was cut cleanly in half.. I reached up to my back and drew Samehada.. supporting the massive weight with my right arm and gripping it loosely with my index finger, snuggly with thumb and middle finger and holding tightly with my ring and pinky fingers.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod slowly as he speaks. My heart racing as I am now finally going to be able to train with the blades...the Kiba blades. I clench my sharpened teeth together as I pay close attention to his movements and words. Nothing but seriousness showing from my features... well..maybe excitement. I was truly excited. I breathe out as I blink for a moment.-"Truly..? They would just be ordinary...swords without the conterpart together..? Interesting.... would it have to be that the flow of electrical charges of ones own body and the producings of chakra needs to be link together with both blades and not just one in order for them to work..?"- Word vomit... when I get excited about something.. I just cannot help but to ask or put my reasonings into it...maybe not even for the listener but for myself to make even more sense of it. I stand up straight. Carrying these Kiba blades that way about 110lbs. with me...nearly...well..everywhere I went. Whether it was to the training grounds with my students or just for a walk to the Ramen Shop, I never let them out of my sight...from my back. It already felt a part of me, yet the first few days were a bit of a strain on my back since I already carry around weights onto my ankles and wrists. I blink as I take a few steps back once he drew his Samehada...such a powerful sword...amongst them all. I then, as if I have been doing this for years...actually...with Bokken and Katanas..but not with the Kiba blades, I raise both hands to my shoulders, taking in a deep breath as I grip onto the handles of the Kiba blades. I unsheathe them. Nearly cutting off my own hair as I do so, I draw them to my side. Testing the weight of each blade, I grip loosely with my index finger, snuggly with thumb and middle finger and holding tightly with my ring and pinky fingers...just as I was taught...by none other than Inkroe himself when I was a Genin first learning how to hold a Bokken. I take another deep breath as I look up to him...wanting to feed it my chakra....just a little... to see the sparks.- TakedaInkroe: "Perhaps that is so.." -I pondered, knowing that there were many such things which required one another.- "Maybe they are counterpart to one another in their essence, which is why they can combine to make the single Kiba blade.. maybe they were simply never made for myself to be able to use as well as another.. or maybe you, Miyuki, will discover what I was unable to." -I nodded and took a few steps back, performing the same actions I desired she do.- "Fell your chakra inside of you, feel its texture, its nature, your natures which it can be bent to your will, feel your chakra flowing around your body.. and draw it from your core to your arms, then from your arms down." -I performed the same with my own chakra, small amounts being drawn through my body and fed to Samehada over time.- "drive that chakra through yourself, through your being, through your chakra system and into the blades.." -I waited patiently at a slight distance of nine feet, the tip of Samehada pressed to the bridge beneath us as I watched and began examining to see a spark or scattering of lightning.- TakedaMiyuki: - I smile lightly as I then close my eyes-" Won't know that until we try". While listening to his words, I focus only on his words...the sound of his voice...doing exactly as he says. I slow the pace of each breath. I then open my eyes as I slide my right foot behind my left. Sliding it more to the right now, I lean back as I shift my weight to it. I then raise the sword to the tree about ten to twelve feet from his left. I suck in the air between my teeth as I feel my chakra swirling..building up from the center of my stomach... I narrow my eyes as I focus just small amounts...to my arms..down to my wrists... the Kiba blades vibrate slightly, a small shake..a light hum was emitted before a flash of spark from the hilt all the way to the tip. Just a small spark from both blades. I look at the blades, my mind completely whirling as I dare pour more chakra...just a bit more... I did not want to be blown so far back but... I wanted to see what these Blades can do. The spark of white-ish blue gets slightly stronger...thicker... as I glance Inkroe...my eyes slightly dilated.. the want to feed the blades more and more grew stronger. Yet I stand up straight as I still point them at the tree just in case.- TakedaInkroe: "Do you like the feeling..?" -I asked, coyly leading her with my question, I had felt it too the first time I had taken up the blades, the ability to produce power so well, so freely with a simple donation of chakra through my body into the hilts themselves.- "You should keep a steady flow, your chakra at a consistant pace, manage your chakra, don't let loose strands and fibres of your chakra be lost.. don't let uneven amounts be fed to them, lest you cut unevenly with both blades.." -I took an increasing step back, for only a moment thinking of the way we swordsmen took swords from one another before remembering who she was to me and I her.- "You can try cut through the tree if you wish.. be sure to send chakra into the blades before and through the cut, do not start the production of chakra after you have started cutitng" TakedaMiyuki: -- I smirk a bit as I nod. My eyes narrow slightly from the overwhelming power and urge to feed the Kiba blades more…more of my chakra…to have it blast pure energy, pure lightning to the skies. I take my eyes from him, glaring at the tree as I press the weight of my right foot against the dirt. I huff once before take-off. Sprinting towards the tree, having the Kiba blades press against the dirt slightly, leaving a small smoke trail with its lines across the dirt. I lean forward more as I gain more speed, closer and closer to the tree. Not yet…do not feed it just yet.. I glare at what to strike, what to target…with a normal blade, I would start at the side of the thick trunk, trying to cut it down from there…yet this is not a normal blade. I continue to feed the small amounts of chakra to the Kiba blades. The slight sound of humming, the vibrations of the blades...the sound of slight crackle from the sparks.. –“Down the middle…aim for the middle..”- I whisper softly to myself, unconsciously out loud. I kick off from the ground, in slight air, my eyes never leave the target. The target of the thick tree trunk. –“ Not yet….right down the middle”- I close my eyes as my chakra swirls inside me like a whirlpool…slowly leaking up to my shoulders and down my arms, determent to feed the Kiba blades. –“Now.”- I mutter loudly as my chakra runs through my wrist to my hands, feeding the Kiba blades. The sparks on the blades get a bit more thicker…more of the cackle…more of the light of white and blue I am able to see from the corners of my eyes. I then bring the Kiba blades before in a slicing motion, cutting down the tree trunk in a X motion. I quickly lean forward and press both of my feet against the trunk before kicking off, causing me to do a complete backflip. Once in the air again, the tree trunk first unmoving, its trunk bursts into a small set of flames as it falls back from my kick of off it. I then move my right leg forward, now able to watch the debris come forth from it, I land onto my right foot first…right in front of Inkroe, my back facing him as I stand up tall. Gripping the sparking Blades… I watch the tree become take flame. Sighing softly, I grip the Kiba blades tighter. Still wanting…craving and yearning to put in more amounts then the small ones… I look over my shoulder as I await for further instruction-“ I see…what it would do with such…little chakra input…that is quite something..”- I mumble to him, my adrenaline pumping into my veins…- TakedaInkroe: -Watching the humming lashing cracks and snaps of timber and oak, the beaten and burning shrapnel of bark being cleanly sliced apart into the form of an 'X' the trunk, her quick thrash of a kick off the surface before flying back to me in a backflip, the charred wood failing over time and breaking with a snap of audio, a thunderous collapse of impact where the tree fell backwards and landed aflame, ashening and wreathing while the flames danced up the solid, yet broken trunk. It was impressive and chaotic, her cuts clean but greatly violent, her Kiba blades dancing with the sparks of chakra produced power and as the pale flickering light of the fire swirled and triwled before her, her shadow and back to me causing a strong contrast of person and destruction I licked my lips.. feeling the tight coth fabric to my mouth which prevented me from breathing in the smoke.- "Impressive is it not.. that the blades could be so sharp alone, and with flicks of a wrist and the production of chakra, the manipulation of its form, you could cut so destructively through all.." -All but some things.. it was believed that none of the Seven Swords could destroy each other, but.. perhaps there was one blade which could be destroyed by the Kiba blades, the Butchers knife.. made to be broken some would say..- "This should conclude our training for today.. Tomorrow we can train with the others and improve your Silent Killing techniques.. and start with some other techniques perhaps.. be sure to work on your chakra manipulation while alone too, forming chakra through your body to the blades, you'll need to work on doing it faster and faster.." -I lifted Samehada up and sheathed it upon my back before with a burst of smoke, the pair of us disappeared, Body Flickering away to our training grounds, she with her team yet to train, me with my duties.. how I hated being a Kage.- Category:Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Miyuki Kiba